


Invitation - Imperial Highness Lee

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [44]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Consort Kwon Soonyoung, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Gift Giving, King Woozi, M/M, Romance, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “Trying to sneak up on me?” Soonyoung teased.Jihoon froze and clutched the present he had hid behind his robes.Soonyoung turned and smiled. As if he were expecting Jihoon. Jihoon liked the thought of that.~~~~~~~~~~~King Woozi visits his Royal Consort Kwon Soonyoung to invite him to a banquetPLEASE UWU WITH ME IN THIS!!!!Please enter for fluff though there is a smidgen of plot ye?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	Invitation - Imperial Highness Lee

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN~~~~~  
> I recently reached 16 bookmarks for the series and I am grateful cuz I didn't even expect one. This are actually word vomits most of the time so to see it blossom so much gives me pride that knows no bounds.  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
>  **From now on - Present first, Past Next**

Jihoon slowly opened the door to Soonyoung’s bedroom and peeked in.

The room was surprisingly clean and also empty besides its main resident who was sitting on the bed. Soonyoung was changing his outer robes with an uncharacteristic slouch.

Why though? They had been on good terms but time had been sparse between them for the past month. Jihoon, busy with Seungkwan and the court and Soonyoung with a mission out into the outlands past the South. In fact he had returned only a few days ago. 

Jihoon and Soonyoung were still a bit slow in their progress. And Jihoon was a little frustrated, but it wasn’t about just him. It was Soonyoung...and that meant they had to proceed carefully. He still was on shaky ground, in thinking this is real. But Jihoon was also waiting for some signal. That the pace was okay. That his liking for his Consort was mutual. And that hadn’t manifested itself.

And then there was the identity of Hoshi, which he knew well. Very well. And yet, very rarely had the two personalities integrated into Kwon Soonyoung. It was as if he had one body, but two personalities. And that scared Jihoon. Who was he taking a liking to?

Snapping himself out of those anxious thoughts, he opened the door as quietly as he could

“Trying to sneak up on me?” Soonyoung teased.

Jihoon froze and clutched the present he had hid behind his robes.

Soonyoung turned and smiled. As if he were expecting Jihoon. Jihoon liked the thought of that. “What have you got there?”

He tried to peek back, but Jihoon dodged.

“You know it’s my birthday tomorrow. You got me a gift. Give it to me no?”

Soonyoung gave him a pout.

_ Those are cruel _

Jihoon tried to divert the topic.

“You know, in all the plays that I’ve seen, the person usually forgets their birthday. And the people around them say it and he is all smiles.”

“Then I question your tastes in plays, Jihoon-ssi.”

“It would be useless. I rarely watch them.” 

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow. “Then you should watch more for a realistic picture.”

“As long as you join me.”

Soonyoung grinned. “Suave!”

“I try...”

Jihoon tried to act as if it was normal. Trying to say it nonchalantly. But the moment they made eye contact, they both giggled. They both knew it was impossible to keep their cool today.

_ Enough Jihoon _

“I would like a favor...” Jihoon began.

“A favor? For my birthday? Shouldn’t I be asking for them?” Soonyoung leaned back on his hands and gave Jihoon a curious gaze.

“Umm...in return you can ask something from me?” Jihoon tried.

Their plan depended on this! Dino, Seungkwan and Vernon wouldn’t be able to set up the courtyard for tonight’s surprise otherwise! It was a last resort Jihoon had.

Soonyoung grinned. “No take backs.”

“What are you? A kid?” Jihoon scoffed.

“A kid at heart are we all!” Soonyoung declared. With that, he flopped onto the bed.

_ Angel _

Soonyoung’s hair, despite tied up in the loose top knot, was splayed around him in tendrils. Very much like dyes mixed in water. Swirls and turbulence. Jihoon wanted to reach out to it. And he tried to. But Soonyoung stopped his hand by tugging at the approaching sleeve.

“So...um, will you come with me?” Jihoon blurted.

Soonyoung smiled. So happily. “Where?”

“Um...Dinner. In the royal palace.” Jihoon said vaguely.

Soonyoung’s head tilted so innocently and Jihoon’s head blanked for a full minute.

“I am part of the Harem Jihoon-ssi. We aren’t usually allowed there.”

“Oh. Umm. Well. The...ahem...the feast is in your name.”

Jihoon was sure Soonyoung didn’t understand. Because his brows furrowed. And stayed furrowed as they glared at him.

“What do you mean? I don’t follow. My name?”

“Well, today there is a banquet in the throne room courtyard for your birthday.” Jihoon looked at him meaningfully.

_ Come. _

Soonyoung frowned. Jihoon honestly didn’t know what to do.Jihoon looked disappointed by the development and unwilling to make an appearance.

“What is wrong?”

“Just...bad memories. Also an aversion to banquets.”

Jihoon sat down on the opposite of the bed. “Why not? I prepared it for you.”

_ More like for my dongsaengs, but it doesn’t mean I don’t want to flaunt my Consort _

“It’s just too stuffy. It’s not-”

“Please? Accompany me?” Jihoon tried.

Soonyoung was still hesitant.

“I’ll dress you. And...and not leave you alone!” Jihoon scrambled. His mind was racing to get anything to get the man to come with him. He was already awkward at these parties. And to endure them alone wouldn’t-

Soonyoung’s hand on his, the warmth and calluses brought him back.

“As long as you owe me a favor.” Soonyoung dared.

Jihoon frowned. Why would Soonyoung hold anything against him?

“What do you want?” The sooner he found out the better.

Soonyoung lifted Jihoon’s hand and put it to his cheek. The warmth of the soft skin, a stark contrast from the hand that held it there. Sort of like Soonyoung. Soft...but also weathered. He obediently didn’t move the hand and avoided Soonyoung’s intense stare.

“I guess I will have to think when you dress me up.”

“Eh?”

Jihoon turned to the man who was snickering.

“I have to prepare now Jihoon-ssi. And someone promised to help me dress~” Soonyoung’s eyes twinkled. As if Jihoon was a grand joke. His lips poised into a toothy smile that took Jihoon’s regular heartbeat with it.

Jihoon was seriously considering running away at this point. Soonyoung was threatening his ability to think and breathe with just...himself. His childlike wonder. His tousled hair, the curve of his eyebrows, the full cheeks and even fuller smile. And Jihoon could go on and on. (In fact he did. In his diary. The extract however wasn’t provided by the King. He merely blushed and tore away this part of the scroll when compilation was taking place.)

“O-Okay...But you didn’t tell me what you w-want in return?”

Soonyoung’s toothy smile widened.

“For now, I will wait on that one.”

Jihoon frowned. “Am I supposed to wait forever?”

Soonyoung laughed. “By tonight I will ask of you, My Impatient King.”

“Oi. The adjective was not necessary.”

Soonyoung’s hands left his and pinched Jihoon’s cheeks. “It was. Look at you~ Awww~”

Jihoon slapped his hands away inadvertently exposing the box he had got for Soonyoung. It bounced on the bed. 

Before Jihoon could take it, Soonyoung snatched it from the bed.

“So this is my present? Should I open it now?” He looked at the box and shook it hearing the rattling of his gift. Before he could open it Jihoon spoke, ignoring his bright blush. “Please don’t. Just...Why don’t you open it tomorrow night or something?”

“Anything embarrassing?”

“Why would I?”

“Then is it something too cheesy for me to open around you?”

Jihoon scowled. Now it was getting ridiculous.

“It could be.”

That stumped Soonyoung. And his ears turned an adorable red. Jihoon had to smile at that.

“Y-You don’t just say that!” Soonyoung spluttered and dashed out with his clothes.

_ There goes dressing him...But at least, I got to see him blush. _

Jihoon just couldn’t wait for the banquet to get over, and Soonyoung opened his present.

He will just have to wait it seemed.

~~~~~From the Private Records of his Imperial Highness Lee Jihoon, Woozi~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRRR!!!!  
> UWU  
> JUST UWU  
> I swear my heart melts writing about these two baibies uwuwuwuwuwu  
> And I would be glad if you guys had to go to the dentist with this tooth rotting fluff. I know I just love this uwuwuwuwu  
>  **QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: What is the GIFT? Want to leave it to imagination or should I pick one I like from your answers? ;)**  
>   
>  PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW  
>   
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
